<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Blood by occultclysms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709400">Rose Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms'>occultclysms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, France (Country), Ghosts, M/M, Operas, Runes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is sent to Christine's Castle for Creationists, an opera house in the French countryside to study opera upon the dying wish of his mother. There he gets far more than he bargained for when a certain ghost starts to take fascination with him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JJP Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s only the first day of September, but doom and gloom has already settled over Christine’s Castle for Creationists. The name isn’t ideal, but Jinyoung assumes that Christine meant creators rather than the people who believe that the universe and everything thereafter come from some sort of divine act. If that’s the school Jinyoung’s mother, forced him to attend, he’d have some serious questions for her. Mainly about where she learned opera, if not here like she claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to his mother, this is the place Jinyoung needs to go if he wants to become a true opera singer. Jinyoung knows relatively little about this place. He is only here because it was her dying wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Opera school used to be a castle. It nearly burning down years ago. Restoration was begun, but the previous owners couldn’t afford to finish the improvements, and were forced to sell.  That is how this gorgeous fairytale castle ended up an opera school. Though there are several other skills to be learned here. Students specializing in the things that go into an opera also are taught like lighting, costume and set design. A unique backstory which Jinyoung pulled from the first paragraph of the Wikipedia article about Christine’s Castle for Creationists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung swallows down his fear and pushes his luggage cart  towards the East Wing of the castle. In his email confirmation of enrollment, Jinyoung had been explicitly told to never go near the West Wing since construction is still in progress, though looking over at it, Jinyoung thinks that sounds like a bunch of bullshit to quell parents fears of sending their children to a castle in the French countryside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an extra step for Jinyoung due to the fact he’s from America. Specifically the suburbs of Maryland. Yep, Jinyoung went across the Atlantic Ocean for his dead mother. But that's okay; life is short. Jinyoung walks through the double doors, gilded in gold and wonders where anyone else is. It’s just about one which may mean it’s lunchtime, but there should still be someone to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Jinyoung’s shoes echo down the hallway as he walks, looking for any sign of others. These all appear to be classrooms and offices, yet they are all dark and abandoned looking. The farther Jinyoung walks into the hallway, the darker the hallway grows. Clearly, no one thought to turn on any lights where there’s no windows. It really rubs Jinyoung the wrong way, something turning in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Jinyoung calls out, hearing his voice echo down the hallway with no answer. The acoustics in here are surprisingly good, but maybe that’s by design since this is an opera school after all. The most recent renovations might be what makes Jinyoung’s voice sound so sweet even when only speaking, but the acoustics might be part of the reason that this building was chosen in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung didn’t get very far on the Wikipedia page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of tap shoes pound down the hall toward Jinyoung, but the hall curves out of his vision. He increases his pace, and is soon faced with who he presumes to be one of his fellow students. Other than the tap shoes, some notable things about the stranger is their dark red hair, frilled sleeves, and prominent cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re another student?” A deep voice with a strong American accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m Jinyoung Park, and is there a reason why everything is so dark?” The stranger rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same reason I’m dressed like this.” He fans his arms out for effect and Jinyoung nods; most Americans don’t really dress like that(Jinyoung included. “I’m Mark Tuan and our creative director, coincidentally also named Jinyoung Park, has decided that he wants to see the students who are already here run through some roles in loose costume ideas. I tell you, that man is out of his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s not ideal. Aside from the name, starting rehearsals on the first day of classes—not even the first day, it’s Friday and classes formally start on Monday—isn’t really a good sign for how the rest of this year is going to turn out for Jinyoung. Still, he swallows his nerves and follows Mark down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why aren’t you rehearsing then?” Jinyoung asks. Mark rubs at one of his eyes with the palm of his hand, frills falling over it still and smudges makeup onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I faked a voice crack and asked to get water. I’m aware opera is quite demanding and can be plenty crazy, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought I would be allowed at least twenty four hours from when my plane landed to adjust.” Jinyoung forgets how easy he is to read as Mark’s face softens and he pats a hand on his shoulder. “I know I’m complaining a lot right off the bat, but I need to just get it out of my system every so often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t mean to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” Mark waves off Jinyoung’s apology mid sentence. So he’s more American than even on first glance. “Don’t worry about it. Just take these next fifteen seconds to prepare yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They round the corner and there’s a propped open door to the auditorium, a single light above them turned on. Progress is progress. Jinyoung doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with his suitcase, but into practice it comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark walks through the door first and is greeted by who Jinyoung assumes to be the other Jinyoung yelling at him for taking forever. Jinyoung cringes instinctively, but Mark doesn’t seem to be phased in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found another student; does that put me back into your good graces?” Mark teases, walking down in between the aisles of seats and making his way back to the stage, climbing up the front stairs and disappearing behind the curtain for a moment to fetch his script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the moment…” The director turns his attention on Jinyoung who’s still feeling off kilter. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung Park.” The other Jinyoung snorts and turns back to the papers on the table in front of him and Jinyoung takes the last few steps so he’s standing parallel with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go by Mr. Park, so the naming shouldn’t be too much of a pain. But leave your suitcase here and head backstage and prepare to read for Rodolphe. You’ll do some light singing, but nothing that should strain your voice, so maybe run a few exercises.” Jinyoung nods and rushes back stage the same way Mark went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You new?” A voice catches Jinyoung’s ear and he turns toward the sound, finding a shadowy figure dressed in all black. Despite knowing that he’s a crew member, Jinyoung still feels a chill run down his spine from the intense gaze of the stranger. Two metal piercings shine in the light, one in his eyebrow and the other in his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m Jinyoung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jaebum, and while I should be a set designer, today I’m a costumer and makeup artist since all the crew members aren’t here yet.” Jaebum pushes his shoulder length hair away from his eyes and ushers Jinyoung back into a tiny dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Park said I should be Rodolphe if that’s helpful,” Jinyoung says, eying Jaebum as he closes the door behind them. There’s better lighting in here and Jinyoung can properly take in his surroundings. There’s dark and flaking wallpaper on the walls and oak flooring along with a mix of furniture from every era and several racks of clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he said to Mark initially, so I can’t imagine he’s going to be pleased about that, but that’s what Mr. Park gets for not having auditions a few weeks into school,” Jaebum mumbles, flicking through clothes. “Give me your measurements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh thirty six, twenty eight, thirty two,” Jinyoung rattles off. Jaebum nods and throws a black blouse at Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put that on and I think you can leave the dark jeans for now, then sit down and I’ll throw some eyeliner on you.” Jinyoung spares one last glance at Jaebum and he’s not looking so he quickly switches shirts, tucking in the blouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready.” Jaebum turns around and Jinyoung sits down in front of an old style Hollywood mirror. There’s an array of makeup on the counter and Jinyoung clasps his hands in this lap, hoping that Jaebum has some experience with makeup at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Jaebum sounds quite bored and pulls out an eyeliner pencil, then comes to crouch down right at eye level to Jinyoung. “You’re lucky you have flawless skin, I’m really not good with applying foundation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Jinyoung isn’t sure if that’s actually a compliment or not, so he’ll assume that it is for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum doesn’t make any other effort to continue the conversation, simply humming as he runs the pencil along the bottom of Jinyoung’s lash line. Since he can’t see, he has no idea if Jaebum is doing a good job, but there isn’t a pencil in his eyeball, so he’ll call it a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re done. Go get 'em tiger,” Jaebum says, tossing the pencil back on the counter and leaning against it with crossed arms. He looks pleased, but not proud, which Jinyoung doesn’t feel like deciphering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the script?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum gets a look of realization and then walks back toward the door and grabs a crate full of scripts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s even one that already has all of your lines highlighted.” Jaebum speaks with the subtlest of French accents, Jinyoung only catching it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re from France?” Jaebum stiffens and offers the script to Jinyoung, suddenly quite icy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since you’re in France, why do you seem surprised to see someone who’s French?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaebum asks in perfect French. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I only just noticed you have an accent, and Mark is American so I had no idea how French this place really was.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Somehow Jinyoung has quite a bit more confidence in French. Maybe because he can’t feel the full weight of the words, but no matter the reason, it comes in handy now. He takes the script from Jaebum and leaves the dressing room, only realizing after he left that he left his shirt in there. Mr. Park is already waving him over, so he’ll just get it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung, come out here,” Mr. Park calls. The stage lights aren’t on, but there’s some overhead ones which are enough to already have Jinyoung feeling slightly sweaty. There’s two others on stage with him, Mark and a girl that Jinyoung doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I want you or Mark to be Rodolphe more, so you’re going to trade lines as you sing to Jeongyeon over there. Bonus points if you can put some real emotion in your voice.” Fuck, Jinyoung didn’t get a chance to properly warm up. He quickly runs through one of the quieter warm ups that he does and he’s not going to sing any high notes, so he’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music starts to play out of the speakers and Jinyoung swallows. He’s probably not going to do well, which seems like a bad way to make a first impression. Jeongyeon clears her throat and then steps forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me voici… moi, ton supplice! J’ai ta foi, j’ai ton anneau!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sings, low and with resonance. Jinyoung is following the lines on the script, waiting for it to reach his turn. Mark shoots Jinyoung a look telling him that he’s going to go first and Jinyoung nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Au tourment de te voir qui donc m’a condamné”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark sings back. Jinyoung had momentarily wondered why Mr. Park would put up with Mark, but hearing him sing, Jinyoung understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nonne! Que t’ai-je fait?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinyoung interjects, giving the notes his all. He doesn’t risk looking at Mr. Park, fearing what his reaction may be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon dominates the first half of the song, singing with her all. Jinyoung sings from his diaphragm and throws as much feeling as he can into his performance. He doesn’t even know this story, but he understands the lyrics. He understands the anguish and betrayal that Rodolphe must be feeling at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ends and Mr. Park starts to applaud. Jinyoung turns his head toward the front of the stage, looking away from Jeongyeon for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung you were absolutely perfect.” Jinyoung’s eyes widen. “I don’t care who else shows up today, you have the lead. Start learning your lines.” Jaw dropping, Jinyoung looks around like he’s ready for the TV crew to pop out and tell him that everything is some sort of big joke. Mark looks pissed off, which is something Jinyoung doesn’t want to deal with right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do me and Mark do?” Jeongyeon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard you guys sing for a while, so relax a bit and someone find me someone else to listen to.” Jeongyeon glances around, nose wrinkled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t anyone else here right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find me someone,” Mr. Park repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Jeongyeon mutters, walking backstage. Mark follows behind her and Jinyoung purposefully walks toward the opposite end of the stage, hoping to snag his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since there’s no one else, why don’t you sing some more?” Mr. Park suggests. Damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I properly warm up first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t all the way warmed up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t,” Jinyoung admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m curious to how you must sound warmed up.” Jinyoung swallows and begins to warm his vocal chords, running scales and projecting properly, trying to make his voice hit the back of the theater. He can handle this. Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Park makes Jinyoung sing for an hour, which isn’t that bad considering Jinyoung is used to three hour practices, but it’s still quite nerve wracking. At least he made a decent impression. But once a few new students arrive, Jinyoung is allowed to go to his room, which he doesn’t know how to find so that’s great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lost?” It’s Jaebum again and he’s standing at the end of the hallway, not making a move to walk closer to Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jinyoung admits. “I have no idea where my room is and I don’t know my roommate.” He keeps his chin high as he walks down the dim second floor hallway toward Jaebum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me your letter then.” Jaebum straightens up from the wall he’s leaning against and relaxes his arms, making himself seem much less intimidating. Jinyoung hands the piece of paper in his hand to Jaebum, suitcase dragging behind him. “Oh, I see.” Jinyoung peers over Jaebum’s shoulder, hoping that the words will start to make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I need to go?” Jinyoung asks. He’s close enough to Jaebum now to notice a strange tattoo on his neck. It’s a string of almost letters flat across the left side of his neck in a faded dark purple. Jinyoung wonders what it means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right across the hallway from me and you already walked past your room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Walk with me.” Jaebum hands back the welcome letter and leads Jinyoung back to the opposite end of the hallway and opens up the final door on the right. “There you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jinyoung mumbles. Jaebum doesn’t reply and instead walks into his own room. What is up with him? Honestly, it doesn’t really matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung steps into his new room and closes the door behind him. Considering the fact that they are literally living in a castle, one would expect the rooms to be a bit bigger. Or at least more than one single room with a bed on either side. There’s a large dresser at the end of the bed on the right and Jinyoung sighs, flicking on the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh great, the light is a fucking chandelier. But Jinyoung can’t have some privacy for when he gets dressed in the morning. Ugh. This really shouldn’t be such a big deal, but Jinyoung really values his privacy. He sets his suitcase at the end of the bed on the left and takes a better look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a closet up against the wall next to the door and a small door to a bathroom that truly appears to be well over one hundred years old. Jinyoung doesn’t bother with putting anything away, right now all he wants is a nap. He kicks off his shoes and climbs into the too tall bed that’s all adorned in black with a metal bed frame. It’s quite warm which Jinyoung chalks up to the fact that there’s an ancient grate right above his bed, pumping air into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wallpaper next to him is covered in dark red roses with golden accents to their stems and the edges of their petals. Jinyoung strokes his fingers over one mindlessly, simply hoping to drift off sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung sleeps for a little over an hour before someone opening the door loudly wakes him up. He shoots up, ready to fight someone, but only finds another guy around his age. The man seems embarrassed by the fact that he’s woken Jinyoung and looks ready to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you Jinyoung?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, that’s me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m your roommate, Jackson.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It takes Jinyoung a moment to realize that they’re speaking French, and that Jackson isn’t too good at speaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is English easier for you?” Jinyoung asks. “I’m American, but bilingual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much easier,” Jackson gushes. “I can sing in French just fine because it’s all memorization, but I can’t make thoughts or sentences on my own in French, yet I’m here, in France, where people speak mostly French.” Jinyoung can’t help himself and laughs a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad. Mark started speaking to me in English right off the bat and so far everyone has spoken it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that’s what the website said about this place. Which is pretty relieving for me, since I sound like a robot in French like you heard, but I’ve still been playing it safe.” Jackson flops down on his bed and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Mr. Park make you sing a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I warmed up on my way in because those hallway acoustics were too good to not sing in if I’m honest.” Jinyoung nods, sitting up better and resting his back against the metal bed frame. “And I’m a bass, but barely, so I was also nervous just in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you made a good impression?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. He didn’t give me any notes, but he looked bored which seems pretty bad.” Jackson bites on his nails, distraught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s how he treats everyone. That’s what he did to Jeongyeon and Mark,” Jinyoung reassures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a pretty positive reaction from him… but I think he was overblowing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a tenor or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Countertenor,” Jinyoung says. Jackson nods, like this is some great insight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know about him is that he loves tenor singers.” Jackson shakes his head. “And I am very much not a tenor singer. My voice is still dropping so I was technically a baritone last year, though now I can hit bass notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds stressful because now you have to sing totally different parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s annoying, but I’ve always wanted to sing bass parts.” At that moment, Jinyoung’s stomach growls and Jackson looks at him. “Ready to head down to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.” Jinyoung climbs out of bed and slips his shoes back on. After dinner might be a better time to pick up his shirt anyway. He is really quite attached to that stupid thing. Especially since there was a limit on how many of his own clothes he could bring halfway around the world with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner goes smoothly enough and Jinyoung finds himself leaving early, hoping that he’s headed off in the right direction of the theater. It’s in the center of the castle and the dining room is on the third floor, so all he has to find his way down the stairs and all should work out just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside of the dining room, Jinyoung is struck by how dark it is. A shiver runs down his spine involuntarily and he pulls out his phone to use as a secondary light since the overhead lights are non-existent. There’s lights on the sides of the walls, but the bulbs in them are barely bright enough to see the floor. Someone really needs to redo all of the lights in here for the sake of Jinyoung’s paranoia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung finds the stairwell and walks down each step as quietly as he can, yet his footsteps still echo. He keeps a slow pace, making his way along the handrail until he’s in front of the door to the main hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing open the door, Jinyoung shines his flashlight around. Right across from him is the door to the theater. Perfect. He’ll walk inside, get his shirt and leave, then it’ll all be fine and Jinyoung can go back to his room and sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, he walks across the hall, and if he thought that his footsteps were loud in the hallway, they are doubly as loud here. And even with the flashlight, Jinyoung can’t see all the way to either end of the hallway. After a few dozen feet, the light stops, leaving only an inky blackness. The little voice in the back of his mind tells him that there easily could be something in the darkness, so he slides through the unlocked door of the theater quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicks shut behind him and Jinyoung lets out a sigh. He really needs to calm down a bit. Yes, living in a castle will make everything look scary at night. It’s pushing eight pm, which honestly isn’t that late, but the sun is far gone behind the hills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung shines his phone around, nearly jumping when he sees something by the front of the stage. It’s only Mr. Park’s empty chair, the angle simply casting a spooky shadow along the wall in front of it. Sighing, Jinyoung points the flashlight at the ground. He really shouldn’t even be afraid of something in here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The logic doesn’t quite fit, but if he can already see and speak with ghosts, what else does he have to fear? A small part of him hangs up on the fact that the existence of ghosts implies that there are other things that go bump in the night which might not be so friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the aisle of the theater, Jinyoung feels a familiar chill run down his spine. This one isn’t like the other one. It has meaning and purpose. To tell Jinyoung of someone’s presence. He really doesn’t have time for this, so he will keep walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung reaches the stage and takes the few stairs, so he’s standing there, air surprisingly cool around him. All he needs to do is walk and grab his shirt. He drifts back and opens the door to the dressing room, flicking the light switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, his breath hitches when the light takes a moment to turn on. It didn’t do that earlier. Or maybe it was already on when Jinyoung and Jaebum walked in here before? Whatever, Jinyoung sees his shirt and picks it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did the lights on the mirror get turned on? They must be hooked to the light switch. Jinyoung opens the dressing room door and flicks the light off, but the lights on the mirror stay on. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Jinyoung calls. “I just wanted my shirt, but I can leave you alone.” One of the lightbulbs shatters and Jinyoung flinches. “You don’t need to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung stays in the doorway of the room, unsure if he should leave. He toys with his shirt in hand and waits for something else to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can leave now, can you turn off the lights?” Jinyoung asks. Most spirits are friendly enough and Jinyoung knows how to deal with those that don’t like to play nice. The mirror lights dim before finally going out, but there’s a chill that runs down Jinyoung’s spine as he leaves the theater.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung gets back to his room and slouches against the back of the door. Jackson tilts his head up and looks at Jinyoung, silently asking him where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed my shirt,” Jinyoung mumbles, walking over to his bed. He’s been wearing the black blouse all day and no one turned an eye really at least. Jinyoung pulls his shirt off and looks through his things for some pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Jackson drawls, suspicion in his tone. Jinyoung pulls on an old loose tee shirt and spares a glance at Jackson who has his laptop open on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Researching our play a bit. Did you know La Nonne Sanglante had to stop it’s first run after twelve shows because it was considered to essentially be immoral?” Jinyoung snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He shucks off his pants, not really the self conscious type and pulls on pajama pants, getting into bed. “I find it funny that we’re performing it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because Mr. Park is all about the aesthetic, I hear. I knew he was going to have us all sing in French considering we are in France, which cuts a lot of operas from the running,” Jackson says. He’s back to the same lighthearted tone as before which Jinyoung appreciates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Still a pretty niche choice though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’ll be fun at the very least,” Jackson says, shrugging. He stands up and goes to turn off the light. “Goodnight, Jinyoung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Jackson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight, Jinyoung.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh for fucks sake. Jinyoung pulls up the blankets around his shoulders and ignores the whisper coming from the vent. He doesn’t have time to deal with some spirit, especially right before bed and with Jackson in the room. Jinyoung has surprisingly never had to explain to someone, besides his mother, that he can see ghosts. And this won’t become the second time, even if the sounds of quiet singing do make it hard to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung can’t tell if the spirit is trying to soothe him to sleep or force him to be awake all night, but he won’t ask. Blocking it out, Jinyoung focuses on the fact that he will be exhausted if this ghost doesn’t leave him alone. Eventually, he drifts off, the spirit still humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the first week, Jinyoung adjusts to his new life quite easily. It’s hectic and sometimes makes him dizzy from the sheer amount of things that are going on, but he likes it. He gets to meet the rest of the crew, and he finally meets the two girls who are actually doing hair and makeup, Momo and Mina. They do a much better job than Jaebum, someone who Jinyoung actually sees quite little of. He sees all of his fellow singers the most though. Jackson and him click decently well, though he’s also quite fond of Dahyun, who plays his servant Arther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now they are doing a loose run of a few songs just so Mr. Park can decide if he really wants Jinyoung in the lead. He sounded quite sure last week, but he says he needs to see how Jinyoung interacts with everyone else on stage. Plus some of them might shift around. Whatever, Jinyoung enjoys being on stage and has already memorized his lines from being so excited about being the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon plays Jinyoung’s love interest and she’s amazing at it. There will be moments when they are singing and Jinyoung is sure that she’s going to kiss him. Anything to make the audience truly believe that they are in love, Jinyoung supposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently though, Jinyoung is on stage with Jeongyeon, the bloody nun in question. She’s also quite tact in her performance, being both terrifying and alluring. She sings right to Jinyoung and grasps his chin, angling his head to look directly at her. With the white contacts in her eyes, she genuinely makes Jinyoung’s mouth go dry in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he swallows that fear and sings back. He sings with everything he has, just like everyday they’ve been practicing. Most others will only put half effort into some of the run throughs so as not to strain their voice, but Jinyoung has been doing this since he could speak. Giving his all everyday is what he was trained to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden the stage lights go off, and Jinyoung isn’t sure if that’s part of the plan now or what, so he continues to sing, voice ringing out throughout the theater. Jeongyeon’s hand doesn’t move either, so this must be planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a single spotlight shines onto Jinyoung. A weird choice since Jeongyeon is about to have another line, but Jinyoung keeps singing until his line is up. Jeongyeon replies back, singing with passion, but the light doesn’t leave Jinyoung. They share a confused look and Jeongyeon stops singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Park, what are you doing?” Jeongyeon asks. “It doesn’t make sense to have me sing without a light on me, even if I’m a ghost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The power is out. I don’t even know how that one light is on,” Mr. Park replies and Jinyoung sighs. This isn’t great news. He walks away from Jeongyeon as a test and the light follows him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s up in the lighting booth?” Jinyoung asks. “Because the light can’t follow me on it’s own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one up there,” Mr. Park says slowly. “All of the crew are backstage starting on costuming or designing set pieces.” Jinyoung blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well someone has to be up there.” Jinyoung walks around Jeongyeon in a half circle and sure enough, the light continues to follow him. Yeah, there’s no one up there, but Jinyoung can’t really tell everyone that there’s nothing to worry about— just a ghost who’s obsessed with him for some reason. “Can someone please go up there and tell them that I don’t need a spotlight following me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey who’s free right now?” Mr. Park asks and Jaebum pops his head out from behind the curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check,” Jaebum offers. Mr Park gestures for him to hurry and he’s off up the aisles to reach the lighting booth. Jinyoung continues to pace around the stage while Jeongyeon stands in place with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People have the weirdest senses of humor,” Jeongyeon mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that again,” Jinyoung agrees. “I’m going to sweat all my makeup off if this continues.” Jeongyeon lets out a snort at that and seems to visibly relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. There’s someone on the crew who wants to bone you so bad they’ve put a spotlight on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or this is the opera version of the red dot from guns.” That also makes Jeongyeon laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be something,” she says. The light goes off and Jinyoung stops pacing. “Finally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum returns down the aisle looking shaken. That can’t be good. Literally nothing that’s going to come out of his mouth is going to be good. Jinyoung already knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t anyone there and the light wasn’t even flipped on. I flicked it on and off which turned it off, but that’s genuinely so weird,” Jaebum explains and Mr. Park looks like he’s about to pop a vein. Jinyoung honestly doesn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone take five,” Mr. Park calls. He stands up and is muttering shit to himself, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He’s really going to have to talk to this stupid ghost and convince him to leave Jinyoung alone while he’s on stage. How he’s going to do that he has no clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jaebum says, drawing Jinyoung out of his own head. His metal piercings shine despite the fact that they’re in the dark. “That’s pretty awkward for you, but seriously no one was up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s weird.” Jaebum’s actually trying to be nice rather than uncaring which Jinyoung appreciates, but it still throws him for a loop. “Thanks for going to check on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know this isn’t even the first thing like this that’s happened here,” Jaebum admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it stop for a while or something? because I’ve heard nothing about it.” Jaebum glances around and tugs his bottom lip between his teeth before grabbing Jinyoung’s wrist and tugging him back stage where it’s even darker than on the main stage. Jinyoung’s eyes are starting to properly adjust and there’s plenty of people running around trying to fix the power or just chatting with their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum pulls Jinyoung back against one of the walls, still holding his wrist. Jinyoung doesn’t pull away, far more intrigued by what Jaebum has to say than yanking his hand away from Jaebum. Jaebum spares a quick glance around before explaining to Jinyoung what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me crazy, but I think there’s a ghost around here,” Jaebum whispers and Jinyoung gets the urge to laugh in his face. Yeah, there’s a ghost around here, and Jinyoung needs to give them a stern talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Jinyoung replies instead. He’s not gonna mock Jaebum and if Jaebum has some idea of how to get to this ghost, Jinyoung wants to be on his good side. “It honestly makes more sense than any other explanation that I can think of. Do you have any other information about this ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I have some ideas, but I’d need to test them out,” Jaebum admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know where my room is, so drop by when you need an assistant,” Jinyoung says, removing his wrist from Jaebum’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The power comes back and they continue to practice, Jinyoung keeping a watchful eye out for anything weird that might be going on. He really doesn’t want this spirit to screw up Mr. Park’s plan for the whole semester. All Jinyoung needs is to get alone with it and then he can reason with the ghost. Some just need someone to talk to while others want Jinyoung to try and help them move on, but he doesn’t know how to help any ghost move on. He’s never been able to do that before, so he doesn’t know why ghosts don’t believe him when he tells them that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour before dinner, Mr. Park lets them all leave. Jinyoung quickly dresses himself back in his casual clothes and decides that he doesn’t want to deal with ghosts right now. He wants to get some fresh air more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Jinyoung is certainly more familiar with the campus than he was a week ago, it still takes him longer than it should to reach the outside of the castle. Christine’s Castle for Creationists makes a horseshoe shape of sorts and in the center of the horseshoe is a collection of plants along with a wading pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clearly used to be quite beautiful, judging by the layout of everything, but the cool September air is turning everything to rot. Jinyoung glances out at the forest around the school, fog rolling in through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog unnerves Jinyoung beyond belief, but he still wanders through the garden’s until he’s at the center point of the castle. The West Wing is still boarded up and while part of Jinyoung’s brain wants him to go explore, he fights that urge and instead looks to his left at one of the dying bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in the middle of nowhere and everything around him is dying. It feels quite poignant as Jinyoung is away from his mother, unable to communicate from this far away. She tried to follow Jinyoung, but couldn’t leave the river. Jinyoung had cried and promised her that he would make the most of his trip. He had tried to touch her hands but she wasn’t strong enough to materialize, so it only felt like a cool breeze across his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung is no longer paying attention to where he walks and trips over something and catches himself with his hands on the concrete. He mutters a swear to himself, straightening up and looking to his right to see what he tripped over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright red rosebush looks back at him, seemingly unaffected by the rot that’s consumed every other plant. The vines sprawl out onto the walkway which Jinyoung could have avoided tripping over, had he been paying closer attention. It’s strange how one plant can live on and look seemingly better than physically possible in the beginnings of fall when all the plants fall away before returning in the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung kneels down and cradles one of the flowers in his hands, ignoring the way that they burn from having to catch him. Each petal is perfect without any signs of aphids, each leaf shaped evenly in the most attractive way possible. Even the thorns looked beautiful in their own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird that they are laying out in the path like this, but Jinyoung doesn’t question it too much. The fog has nearly reached the school and he has to be at dinner in a few minutes anyway. He drops the flower from his grasp and it drops down before bouncing back up, as if to try and reach for the nonexistent sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks back inside after brushing off his hands and doesn’t mention the flowers to anyone as they eat. A few people joke that there’s a ghost in the theater who has a crush on him and Jinyoung laughs along, not wanting to tell them that they are probably right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toward the end of diner, Jinyoung dumps his tray and catches Jaebum eyeing him from across the room with a new level of curiosity. Jinyoung doesn’t walk over to him, instead he walks out of the dining room and leans against the wall outside, hoping that Jaebum has the brains to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not misreading this,” Jaebum says, when he walks out of the dining room and Jinyoung smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Jinyoung reassures. “I wanted to ask you about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.” Jaebum leans against the wall next to him and slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the roses in the courtyard?” Jinyoung asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, those.” Jaebum glances around before finishing his answer. “They are called Eternal Roses, staying in bloom all year round no matter the weather. The groundskeepers have tried to trim them back, but they aren’t cuttable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they a part of your proof of there being a ghost around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaebum admits. “But there’s things in the West Wing which point to something terrible happening here and then being covered up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a play performed here three years ago and part of the building caught on fire, hence why the West Wing needed to be renovated, but I found out something that proves someone died here.” Jinyoung’s throat goes dry. An opera house doesn’t sound like a pleasant place to die, but neither does a river and Jinyoung’s mom says she’s okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s someone who worked on the play that was done here three years ago?” Jinyoung clarifies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would assume so. I know they performed The Phantom of the Opera, which feels almost ironic.” Jaebum’s eyes are downcast and Jinyoung frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me what you found.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still in the West Wing though,” Jaebum points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.” Well, it matters a little as Jinyoung isn’t exactly looking forward to exploring a space that’s been partially ruined by fire. “Take me there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them head back down the stairs to the bottom floor and walk down past the theater in silence, the only sound that of their shoes clicking against the floor. There’s a set of locked double doors which lead to the West Wing, but Jaebum doesn’t seem to be worried as he pulls out a bobby pin from his hair, freeing up a piece which falls right into his eyes and while Jinyoung has the urge to push it back, he instead looks around to make sure that no one is going to catch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t a soul in the hallway, but Jinyoung is still paranoid. The lock clicks open and Jaebum is quick to pull Jinyoung inside, shutting the door behind them. Jinyoung already feels colder, only counteracted by the heat from Jaebum’s hands which are still holding onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stay close to me, alright?” Jaebum whispers. He lets go of Jinyoung’s hands and pulls out his phone to use as a flashlight. Jinyoung does the same and shines his light around the hallway. There’s nothing that’s an immediate red flag about this hallway. It looks the same as the one on the other side, but if he looks inside the classrooms he can see that things look far older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they not even make any progress in restoring this side?” Jinyoung asks quietly, but his voice still echoes a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely any.” They take each step slow and steady, careful for anything that may happen. But with each step the building starts to look more and more unsafe. Now Jinyoung can see holes in the ceiling and parts of walls that are burned black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air gets colder and starts to feel like a damp jacket clinging to Jinyoung’s shoulders, and he resists the urge to let his teeth chatter. Jinyoung steps closer to Jaebum, shoulders brushing. Jaebum doesn’t say anything, but he guides Jinyoung over to a stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This does not seem like a good idea,” Jinyoung mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve walked up here before,” Jaebum reassures, pressing his shoulder back into Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung lets Jaebum take two steps ahead of him, opening the stairwell door with a resounding creak that makes Jinyoung cringe before Jinyoung follows in after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jinyoung thought that the inside was cold, then he really wasn’t prepared for how bone chilling this would be. He can see the moon through holes in the wall, along with the fog he’s not so fond of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow my exact step pattern,” Jaebum instructs. “I know which spots are okay to step on, but I can’t speak for the other ones.” What a way to reassure Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, got it.” But he’s come this far, so why turn back now? He can’t speak to the ghost in his room with Jackson there, but maybe if he knows a little something about it then he can lure the ghost out when rehearsals aren’t going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum steps onto the first step and then onto the second one with his hands hovering over the rails. Once he takes a third step, Jinyoung starts to mimic him as close as he possibly can for fear of falling through the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes much longer than it should’ve, but they eventually reach the top of the stairs. Jinyoung lets out a sigh of relief once they cross the threshold into the second floor hallway. Jaebum steps out onto the floor with much less precaution than with the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be more worried about the floors in the individual rooms rather than out here,” Jaebum explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Jinyoung breaths out, breath visible in the air. “Where are we headed to now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in here.” Jaebum gestures across the hall to a room labeled record room above the doorway. There’s no door on the hinges anymore and Jinyoung wonders where the door has gone. Jinyoung takes a deep breath and steps just across the threshold of the record room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is dark, so Jinyoung shines around his flashlight, seeing the fire damage first hand. Blackened walls, peeling wallpaper, scorch marks along the floorboard. Jaebum passes Jinyoung and grabs his hand, stepping with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your step,” Jaebum warns. “Don’t step on the dark parts of the floor because they may give out on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Jinyoung eyes a hole in the floor to their right and wonders if Jaebum caused that or if it’s been there since the fire, but he doesn’t ask and instead holds onto Jaebum’s hand tightly, following him deeper and deeper into the room while trying to keep his breathing even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says quietly. “I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jinyoung bites his lip as they continue to walk further into darkness. Jaebum stops in front of another doorway, shelves lining the walls on either side. Jinyoung leans his head to the side to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These records will help us figure out who the ghost is,” Jaebum explains and Jinyoung nods even though Jaebum can’t see him. “It has to be one of the people from three years ago that was on stage, so ignore any crew members.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How isn’t there any record of someone dying in this place?” Jinyoung asks, stepping to the side of Jaebum, but still holding onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must have paid off the family not to make a big deal of it. The old owners were extremely wealthy and influential, so it really isn’t that far fetched that they suppressed the story.” Jinyoung frowns. He can’t imagine how awful that must have been on the family. If that had happened to his mom, he doesn’t know what he would have done with himself. Money can do nothing to heal the heart of those who have suffered like justice can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s truly awful,” Jinyoung murmurs. Jaebum steps forward and is about to pull down a box from one of the shelves when it’s flung across the room. Papers are shot everywhere and Jinyoung pulls his hand away from Jaebum’s from shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of something in the other room making noise and Jinyoung falters. He didn’t think they were actually going to have to interact with the spirit in here, but clearly the ghost is not liking their presence here. Jaebum looks toward the doorway like he’s about to walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should go in there?” Jinyoung asks, voice only a whisper to hopefully prevent the ghost from hearing him. He doesn’t normally interact with angry spirits, mostly lonely ones so he isn’t sure that going and invading the ghost’s space is the smartest idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else are we going to get answers?” Jaebum counters. He turns his head toward Jinyoung, bangs falling into his eyes causing Jinyoung’s heart to skip a beat. Jinyoung swallows back his nerves and nods, Jaebum might have a bit of a point. If the ghost is materializing then Jinyoung can speak to it directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” There still must be some fear written across Jinyoung’s features as Jaebum steps closer, putting them only a foot or so apart, leans close to Jinyoung’s face and cups his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you since you’re only here for my sake.” Jinyoung wants to push on the weird wording of that, but he doesn’t have time as Jaebum is already heading through the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s for the best anyway. Had Jinyoung looked into Jaebum’s eyes any longer, he might have had to acknowledge his temptation to kiss Jaebum. From his stupidly perfect hair to his eyebrow piercing to his unwavering faith in Jinyoung that they will be able to make this ghost leave them alone despite not even knowing about Jinyoung’s ability to see ghosts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung follows into the other room and there’s an immediate difference in temperature, a chill running down his spine. Jaebum is out of sight which causes Jinyoung to panic. Shit. He needs to talk to the ghost, but the room keeps getting colder and colder which makes it harder to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Jinyoung calls, breath visible still as he tries to shine his light around without his arm shaking too much from the cold. “I can help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just show yourself to me and I can figure out how to help you. I can see you if you let me,” Jinyoung says, taking in a deep breath. The room increases in temperature and Jinyoung feels relieved even though he’s still freezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know things about ghosts,” Jinyoung begins. “My mother is a ghost because she was drowned in a river near my house. She suffered when she died, so she can’t move on. That’s what causes you to be stuck here, but there has to be a way to heal that pain. Just let me talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m still not sure.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinyoung grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me something here.” There’s a flash of white hot pain and Jinyoung screams, stars bursting behind his eyes. It’s pain unlike any Jinyoung has ever experienced before and causes tears to leak out of his eyes involuntarily, falling to his knees as he tries to stay conscious, but it’s no use.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung wakes up the next day in his bed with no memory of how he got there. He knows that he went out with Jaebum the night before into the West Wing, but he is sure that he didn’t walk back here on his own. He rolls over to look at Jackson, but finds himself holding back a hiss of pain instead. Fuck, what on Earth is that? Jinyoung very carefully sits up and feels his shoulder is what’s aching so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbs out of bed, trying not to jostle his shoulder at all as he makes his way to the bathroom. The tile flooring is freezing and Jinyoung grits his teeth as he tries not to shiver. He looks into the mirror and can’t see his shoulder because of his shirt. The same shirt he was wearing yesterday. So whoever put him back to bed didn’t change him out of his clothes. Good to note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung uses his right hand to unbutton his shirt enough to push it off his left shoulder. His breath catches in his throat once he sees what’s on his shoulder. It’s a set of symbols in blood red, but Jinyoung wasn’t cut. All around the outside of the symbols is pink and inflamed, but it seems more like someone slapped his shoulder rather than branded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nine small symbols side by side, creating a line and likely spelling something out. This must be the way the ghost can communicate with the outside world. But this doesn’t look like any language that Jinyoung has seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one makes a ninety degree angle, almost like a C, but sharper. The next one looks almost like an H, but with the center line at a slight down angle. Third is an F shape, but if the top lines were drawn down. Next, a square. Then the C again. Two conjoining C’s of sorts, a curved N and then an angled T. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung doesn’t know what any of these mean, but he does know one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to find Jaebum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes some work, and eventually Jinyoung gives up on trying to fix his shirt all the way, but he gets out of the bathroom and steps into the hallway. He takes a glance around before walking across the hall to Jaebum’s room and knocking on the door. If he was returned to his bed, then it’s likely that Jaebum was too and if not then Jinyoung will be going on an excursion back to the West Wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum opens the door, hair looking messy, blinking at Jinyoung in confusion. Jinyoung doesn’t bother explaining himself before pushing past Jaebum. There’s no one else in the room, so Jinyoung doesn’t hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what the fuck happened?” Jinyoung hisses. “Look at my shoulder. There is something written on it from that stupid fucking ghost. And before you say anything— yes, I know you can probably hear me ghostie! That’s what you get for branding me or whatever the fuck you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very early for this,” Jaebum says and Jinyoung just looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have breakfast in an hour, this isn’t that much earlier than you would have had to get up anyway,” Jinyoung points out, looking Jaebum directly in the eyes. “Besides, you disappeared after we walked into that other room. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. All I know is that I walked ahead of you and then it all went dark. I feel like I’m hungover, but I know I wasn’t drinking last night,” Jaebum mumbles softly, causing Jinyoung to feel bad for yelling. “But I promise you, after I start to feel more human, we can work on decoding your shoulder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jinyoung replies. “But I don’t know how to treat this at all because I don’t know what it is. It’s not a cut, more like a slap plus some ink.” Jaebum cracks half a smile at that which makes Jinyoung feel a bit better about barging in here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a set of runes. All we need to do is find some rune translator online and we can figure out what it means, but there are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of different types of runes, so it may take a while. Which is why I say post breakfast.” Jinyoung sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. After breakfast. But if Mr. Park calls for Saturday rehearsal, I’m going to lose my shit. I do not let ghosts make me their bitch.” Jinyoung emphasizes his point by poking Jaebum in the chest who laughs quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Jaebum says and that thought of Jaebum is actually quite kissable pops back into his mind. Jinyoung feels his ears burn for a fraction of a second before he’s walking out of Jaebum’s room, feeling the need to get dressed before Jackson gets any look at his new mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast, as it turns out, makes everything better. Jinyoung feels much more human after he’s eaten eggs, bacon and pancakes. He normally isn’t this hungry, but that rune-ing or whatever must have taken a lot out of him that he didn’t realize. Him and Jaebum actually sit together this time, and even though they don’t sit with anyone else, both of them are quite quiet. Jinyoung is absorbed in his food and while Jaebum eats a normal amount, he’s not super talkative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea where to start since there’s tons of types of runes?” Jinyoung asks once he’s done eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of. I was just gonna google rune translator and hope that there’s some graphics which can give us a lead of sorts.” Jinyoung nods, pushing his fork around on his plate. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried,” Jinyoung reassures. “My shoulder just hurts like a bitch.” Jaebum stifles a chuckle at that and Jinyoung pauses his fork pushing, looking up at Jaebum. “You can laugh. It’s very funny that I got attacked by a ghost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good.” Jaebum laughs and picks up his plate, Jinyoung following his lead right after. They clean off their plates and walk out of the dining room. “Would you like to just go back to my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good enough for me.” Jaebum pushes his hair behind his ear and Jinyoung sees another flash of his tattoo. It might just be Jinyoung’s mind playing tricks on him, but as they walk up the stairs, Jinyoung can’t help but think that Jaebum’s tattoo isn’t really a tattoo after all and is instead runes from the ghost. He doesn’t even know when Jaebum would have really had time to be attacked by the ghost and get that to heal to the dark purple color when it’s already been several hours and Jinyoung’s is still bright red. But that’s not his priority right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach Jaebum’s room and Jaebum holds the door open for Jinyoung who steps inside again, this time taking a better look around now that he’s not blinded by pain. The room is almost identical to Jinyoung’s, but the second bed is empty with no signs of use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a laptop or are we just both looking on our phones?” Jinyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a computer, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Jaebum goes to dig around in his things and pulls out his computer, setting it on his bed before hopping up there, putting his back against the wall and letting his feet hang over the side. He pulls the computer into his lap and pats the spot to his right for Jinyoung to sit down next to him. Jinyoung climbs onto the bed next to him, careful of his shoulder, ending up with their thighs touching slightly as Jaebum boots up his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not too much to ask, can you— uh, take your shirt off?” Jaebum asks, looking awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Jinyoung had made the mistake of putting a tee-shirt which meant they couldn’t get a good look at the runes, the whole reason Jinyoung is even in Jaebum’s bed to begin with. He maneuvers around his shoulder and pulls his shirt off, resting it in his lap as he feels Jaebum’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so here’s our first possible alphabet,” Jaebum says, eyes back at his computer. He glances between the chart in front of him and the red lettering on Jinyoung’s chest, mouthing letters to himself. “K… H… A… and this chart has no squares on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to try the next one then,” Jinyoung mumbles. Jaebum flicks through images, his frown only growing more as he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, none of these have that square shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try googling for it specifically then?” Jinyoung tries. If this doesn’t work then he really isn’t sure what else they can do other than try talking to the ghost directly again and well, that didn’t go too hot for either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not really giving me anything, but there’s this sideways square that means Ng, so let's try that and continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really suggesting that a ghost who rune-d me made a typo?” Jinyoung blinks at Jaebum who turns his head and lets his hair fall down in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, lets see what we get like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so K, H, A, N-G, K, J, U, N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a bunch of nonsense,” Jinyoung says with a groan, but Jaebum isn’t as convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s a name? Like these are Norse runes, right?” Jinyoung nods. “Some sounds from Norse that we have in English don't exist. Like look at that chart. Do you see the letter Y anywhere? Or what about C?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have a point actually,” Jinyoung admits, leaning closer to the screen to double check Jaebum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that would mean if my name was put into runes, the Y would turn into a weird letter and make my name look like gibberish…” Jinyoung hums. This is at least something. “Find a rune translator and let's figure out what Y and C turn into because if those letters are in this name, then we can just rotate them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very smart.” Jaebum opens a new tab and starts typing. “It seems that Y’s become J’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have K-H-A-N-G-K-Y-U-N. That kind of sounds like a name but check C as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C and K are both represented by the same rune.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s C-H-A-N-G-C-Y-U-N or C-H-A-N-G-K-Y-U-N—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Changkyun is a name,” Jaebum interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are looking for a Changkyun who attended here three years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we have to go back to the records room?” Jinyoung asks, hoping the answer is no. He’s not pleased by Jaebum’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does mean that they need to go back to the records room, but Mr. Park ends up calling a Saturday rehearsal and Jinyoung refuses to go back there at night again. So the next day, they both work up the courage to walk back into the West Wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminder that you gotta watch your step,” Jaebum says as they enter the stairwell. Jinyoung sighs and nods. He certainly remembers, and takes each step arguably more carefully than the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the top of the stairs, Jinyoung lets out a breath, looking across the hall at the records room with a bit of fear. He’s never had a hostile ghost before. At the very least one that could actually touch him or mark him. It’s a little unsettling and brings back that fear of ghosts that Jinyoung only had for such a short time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum walks across the hallway first and Jinyoung stays close behind him, and into the records room they walk. The room looks much the same as how they left it; papers still flung everywhere from the ghost’s little outburst of sorts. Jaebum walks over to the shelves and starts to flick through things whereas Jinyoung starts to carefully pick up pieces of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them are pages of an annotated script for The Phantom of the Opera with the Phantom’s part highlighted. That doesn’t really tell Jinyoung anything, so he keeps looking, cautious to watch his step. He really doesn’t want a repeat of two days ago or to end up falling through the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he picks up another piece of paper. His brows furrow as he reads it over, biting the inside of his cheek as he reads. It’s a cast list and while some of the names are missing, Changkyun’s name is there and he was cast as The Phantom, which feels quite ironic considering he’s now his own phantom of an opera. Changkyun Im, the phantom of Christine’s Castle for Creationists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not the big hang up that Jinyoung has though. Raoul de Chagny, the second lead, was played by none other than Jaebum Im. It makes sense, in a way, Jinyoung supposes. But it still feels strange to have been played like a fiddle by Jaebum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Changkyun your brother?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum stops his movements along the back shelf and slowly turns toward Jinyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking at a cast list and it says that you were in the play three years ago as Raoul. I didn’t know you could sing.” Jinyoung looks over at Jaebum whose eyes are downcast and slightly slumped over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I lied to you, but I need to help my brother move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have been honest with me instead of trying to use me,” Jinyoung spits. His blood begins to boil and his hands shake. “I would have helped you if I knew, and you literally let Changkyun put his name on me. And he’s been telling me goodnight in French every night which is weird as hell. Not to mention that stunt in front of everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum doesn’t say anything. Jinyoung screams, flinging the paper down on the ground and storming out of the records room without looking back. He doesn’t need to put up with any of this. And while there’s a whisper behind him, which he knows is from Changkyun, Jinyoung ignores it and heads back down the stairs and right into the auditorium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one is here right now, so Jinyoung thinks it's as good a time as any to sing until he can’t sing anymore. To purge himself of any feeling. To stifle the betrayal he feels in his heart. To shut out the world.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a month, Jinyoung ignores Jaebum and Changkyun. He focuses on perfecting his role as Rodolphe rather than any ghost related things. And for a while things seem to work; Jinyoung spends his free time with Jackson and Mark mainly, and Changkyun hasn’t pulled any stunts but he still says goodnight to Jinyoung every night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that Jinyoung does is look up the meaning of the mark on Jaebum’s neck. Since he’s established that that’s an old mark on Jaebum’s neck from Changkyun. As it turns out, it means brother, cementing the fact that Jaebum has been trying to help Changkyun for years at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung is currently waiting to go on stage. He’s watching Jackson and Yugyeom trade lines and carefully tracking where they are in the script so he can stay on pace. He hums along quietly, enjoying their banter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung turns his head, but doesn’t see anything. He frowns and takes a second glance around. Jeongyeon is pacing and mumbling to herself, but she’s the only one around. So he turns his attention back to the stage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Jinyoung.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” Jinyoung mumbles. “I’m about to go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come with me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing once again with me— our strange duet,” Changkyun sings. It’s the first time Jinyoung has actually heard him speak in anything other than French and it catches him off guard. “My power over you, grows stronger yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung bites his lip. He wants to know why Changkyun is singing The Phantom of the Opera to him. But his curiosity will be the death of him, so he walks away from the edge of the curtain and past Jeongyeon, following Changkyun’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And though you turn from me,” Changkyun continues, voice sounding farther away than before. “To glance behind.” Jinyoung picks up his pace, now weaving in and out of crew members, catching Momo’s eye who looks at him, confused. He follows Changkyun’s voice to the back of the stage. “The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor beneath Jinyoung drops, taking him beneath the stage. His scream is muffled by the sounds of Jackson singing, finally reaching the conclusion of his song. Jinyoung holds his balance, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those who have seen your face,” Jinyoung sings back. “Draw back in fear.” A breath. “I am the mask you wear; it’s me they hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second there’s nothing, but Jinyoung hears an approving hum from Changkyun and takes a step farther into the darkness. A torch on Jinyoung’s left lights up and Jinyoung jumps back. Then one on the right. And torches continue to light up down the hallway in front of Jinyoung, guiding him deeper into the bowels of the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My spirit and my voice in one combined.” Jinyoung walks down the hallway with slow, careful steps, preparing for the worst. “The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung reaches the end of the hallway and finds himself staring at a pool of sorts. Clear blue water that leads up to a shore of rock that looks almost like the set of a TV show. Half of a room with papers everywhere, but no Changkyun in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all your fantasies, you always knew,” Jinyoung sings, trying to coax out Changkyun’s form. “That man and mystery, were both in you. And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing, my angel of music.” And Jinyoung looks for Changkyun, for his form which must clearly be nearby. There was a reason he was led here to begin with. So Jinyoung steps into the water, feeling it slosh into his shoes and up his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s there, the phantom of the--” Jinyoung cuts himself off and allows himself to falsetto, dropping into the role of Christine, looking for his own phantom of sorts. Looking for answers. Jinyoung holds the note, stepping forward, deeper into the water, now up to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing,” Changkyun whispers, almost like he’s right in Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung has no doubt that he’s standing right there, refusing to materialize. Jinyoung keeps walking into the water, now at waist height. He’s at the deepest part of the pool and continues to sing until he reaches the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun keeps telling Jinyoung to sing. So he does. Just as Christine sang for the Phantom. He hits notes much higher than his normal range should all him too, but Jinyoung doesn’t focus on that. His mind is focused on bringing Changkyun out of his shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung finishes his final high note and steps onto the edge of the rock shore. He’s soaked, but doesn’t care at all. Changkyun is going to reveal himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have brought you to the scene of sweet music’s throne to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music; music. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing. I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing. All my music, my music.” Changkyun’s voice resounds throughout the cave of sorts and Jinyoung glances around, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the feeling of a cold hand on his cheek, but Jinyoung can’t see anything. Another hand is on the small of his back, pressing his wet shirt into his back and guiding him step by step until he stands in front of a bright red curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung sucks in a breath as the hands fall away and the red curtain is pulled away to reveal a full length mirror. He takes one more step closer, the hands coming back along with the point of a chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his eyes, Changkyun begins to take form. He’s dressed in his Phantom costume from the play, with the masked side of his face hidden away by the angle that he has his head. Jinyoung can see clear as day that Changkyun is certainly handsome. Changkyun turns his head, putting both of his hands on Jinyoung’s waist, allowing him to see the full picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s scars that furl out from the edges of the mask which has been melted onto Changkyun’s face. But they don’t make him ugly. The scars and burned flesh continue beneath the mask and down his neck. Jinyoung feels a question bubble at the back of his throat and while everything that Changkyun has done is out of character of a ghost, he’s still willing to push his luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I your Christine?” Jinyoung asks. This feels oddly reminiscent of one of the scenes in the play with Jinyoung in the role of Christine and Changkyun easily filling the shoes of the Phantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you. I just want your help, but if that makes you Christine in this then so be it. I’m more than okay with Jaebum playing Raoul.” Jinyoung tightens at the mention of Jaebum, heart rate speeding up which Changkyun can tell based on the way he looks at Jinyoung in the mirror. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, which is why I’m asking for you to forgive him. He only did it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should have been honest. Hell, you could have easily been honest with me from the beginning,” Jinyoung points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s set that aside for right now.” Changkyun sighs. “Every night I feel the burn of the flames all over again. I have no reason to stay here any longer and despite my urge to stay and watch over my brother, I can’t leave the property making that impossible anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never helped anyone move on before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but there has to be a way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logically yes, but who says death is logical?” Changkyun frowns and presses his fingers into Jinyoung’s waist. “Do you at least have any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to complete something before I can move on, but I don’t know what.” Jinyoung thinks it over. Logically, once the ghost has accepted that they are dead and everything that goes with that, they should be able to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think about it and I’ll see what solutions I can come up with to help you,” Jinyoung says finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you at least consider speaking to Jaebum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to, as I’m going to let him say goodbye before even trying anything; I’m not a complete asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough for me then. Do you need help finding your way back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung gets back and is immediately swarmed with questions as to where he had gone and all he ends up giving them as an is, “I was with the ghost.” That shuts up about half of them who think the ghost is real, but some others like Mr. Park don’t really think that’s a good enough excuse so Jinyoung stays for an extra hour, cutting well into his dinner time before Mr. Park lets him leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Jinyoung has his makeup off and has returned his costume, which he also needed to blame the ghost for being wet, the kitchen is closed. Jinyoung walks back to his room, fine with giving up dinner for one night. He’ll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to walk into his room when someone clears their throat behind him. Jinyoung turns around and sees Jaebum standing there with a plate of food covered in saran wrap, looking awkward and apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we aren’t on speaking terms, but it’s partially my fault that Changkyun dragged you away, so I saved you some food, assuming that you’re hungry.” Jaebum holds out the plate, holding onto it tight enough for his knuckles to turn white, sharply contrasting against his black nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jinyoung replies, taking the plate. “I’ll talk to you later about Changkyun.” Jaebum nods and heads back to his room since he can tell that Jinyoung doesn’t really want to talk anymore. Jinyoung idles outside his room for a moment longer before walking back inside, chatting with Jackson as he eats dinner and until he goes to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day after practice, Jinyoung walks back into the courtyard. He was thinking about how to help Changkyun and came to the conclusion that Changkyun needs to finish his performance as the Phantom since that’s what he was in the middle of when he died. It’s not a sure fire bet, but it’s all Jinyoung has that even seems like it would have half a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung isn’t paying attention again and nearly trips on the Eternal Roses. He stops walking and looks at them. Now that he knows more about the castle, he assumes these are tied in with Changkyun. They still aren’t cut back like the rest of the dying plants. The blood red still stands out in just as much contrast as the first time Jinyoung tripped over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Jinyoung isn’t afraid of being cut by the roses, so he carefully moves them and sits himself right in front of the planter box. Much to his surprise, one of the thorns catches on his thumb. He pulls back and sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth rather than wiping it on one of very few sets of clothes that he has here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sudden chill that runs down Jinyoung’s spine with familiarity. He turns, expecting to see Changkyun, but he doesn’t see anything. Looking out toward the forest that surrounds the castle Jinyoung sees that the fog is already rolling in for the night despite it only being half past four. This happened last time as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changkyun, I know you’re here,” Jinyoung says. He’s long since learned that vocalizing his ability to speak to the dead is a bad idea, so he tries to just acknowledge spirits without letting others know that he’s talking to the dead, even if no one else is around. The rose bush rattles and Jinyoung flinches, but doesn’t move away from it. Bits of fog are already starting to obscure his view, but he focuses in on a single flower that’s shaking the most, moving closer and closer to Jinyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung reaches out and cups his hands under the flower, feeling it pop free from the stem and into his palms. The petals stay just as red and perfect as ever, no marks of nature in the slightest. If Jinyoung didn’t know better he really would assume that this was a fake flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jinyoung whispers, cradling the flower in his hand before standing up to walk back into the castle. “And just so you know, I’ll talk to him soon. Just give me another day or so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day is their day off from practicing, even though Jinyoung can tell that Mr. Park really doesn't want to give them the day off since their first performance is happening in only a month's time. But everyone is being worked to the bone and if they are pushed much farther it'll hinder the play overall and Mr. Park knows this, hence the day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung spends most of the day in his room, formulating exactly how to phrase everything he wants to say to Jaebum. It's after dinner when he finally figures it out. He walks across the hall to Jaebum's room and while he takes far too long to knock on his door, he still does it. For a moment there isn't an answer and Jinyoung is worried that Jaebum might be somewhere else in the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaebum opens the door, looking surprised to see Jinyoung. He pushes his hair behind his ear and opens the door wider to let Jinyoung in. He walks past Jaebum and lingers in the middle of the room, waiting for Jaebum to close the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did you figure out about Changkyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I need to sing a duet with him. Because it will complete his role in the movie. Everything that happens after that point is essentially what he already lived through, so I think just a song will be enough," Jinyoung explains and Jaebum lights up. "But that isn't all I wanted to talk to you about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to say that I understand why you lied, but it also doesn't feel that good because as someone who's been able to see ghosts for a very long time, my mom always told me not to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> people because they would treat me badly or try to use me as some sort of Ouija board." Jaebum looks like he wants to say something, but Jinyoung doesn't let him. "So I accept your apology from before. I just needed a few days." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much," Jaebum says. "You don't understand how much this means to me because I can't see Changkyun at all." Jinyoung's brows furrow. Then how does he even... "He can only communicate to me through the runes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could I show you something?" Jaebum asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go ahead." Jinyoung doesn't know where Jaebum is going with this, but he really doesn't expect for Jaebum to pull off his shirt, revealing that his whole chest is covered in runes, all in different shades of red and purple. "Are those all from Changkyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum nods. "The more purple the mark, the older it is. They last for about a year at a time and it's been my only form of contact with him for three years now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I can connect you both then." Jaebum nods, tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth before putting his shirt back on. "Are you ready to go now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them make their way down to the auditorium with Jaebum picking the lock on the door so they can get to the main stage. Jinyoung doesn't know how Jaebum plans to drop the floor again, but he just follows along, assuming that Jaebum knows what he's doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand here," Jaebum directs, placing Jinyoung squarely on a small piece of red tape. "Changkyun, we're here." Then the floor drops again, though this time Jinyoung is expecting it so it isn't as bad as the first time. He steps onto the main floor with shaky legs, looking back up through the hole in the floor for Jaebum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you coming?" Jinyoung asks. Jaebum answers by dropping himself down from the trap door and landing next to him. "Then let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung takes one step forward into the darkness and the torches light up again. One by one all the way down the hall. This time Jinyoung takes his time with Jaebum, really looking at all the details of everything. Cobwebs make homes in every nook and cranny while the old stone used to make these tunnels has seen better days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum walks side by side with Jinyoung, not touching but still close. Jinyoung, despite only recently forgiving Jaebum feels a twitch in his hand to reach out and hold onto Jaebum's hand. Given the circumstances, Jaebum probably wouldn't question it, but Jinyoung decides against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the end of the hallway and Jinyoung once again finds himself in front of the pool that blocks him from the rock shore that Changkyun has likely called home for the past few years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changkyun?" Jinyoung calls, preparing to take a step into the water. There isn't any answer. "I'm going to sing with you, but I figured you'd want to say goodbye to your brother. I can repeat anything if that makes it easier for you." Jinyoung steps into the water, taking more confident steps than the first time he was here. Jaebum lingers at the edge of the water for a moment before following Jinyoung across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side, Jinyoung stands by the full length mirror again, trying to call out Changkyun. Jaebum stays in the water, only watching. Jinyoung stares into the mirror, hoping that Changkyun can materialize for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Changkyun," Jinyoung murmurs. "I'm going to be the only one that can see you." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright."</span>
  </em>
  <span> There's a hand on his shoulder and Jinyoung turns around to see Changkyun standing there. Now he gets a much more proper view of Changkyun's scars. The coil down his neck and shoulder, but Jinyoung doesn't linger on them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What song are we singing?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Point of No Return." Changkyun's face lights up. "I assume you like this song."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's the song I was most excited to perform."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinyoung smiles at Changkyun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But first, I want to say some things to my brother."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brother. Thank you for always being here for me despite my inability to directly talk to you. For being everything that I could ever ask for in a brother. It's because of you that I now get to move on and finally heal from that night. And I hope that you get to move on as well. I will be watching over you from the stars."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinyoung swallows thickly, feeling a few tears try to escape from his eyes. He looks past Changkyun to Jaebum who's now sitting on the edge of the pool, feet still dangling into the water, looking at Jinyoung with confusion, but also hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to repeat it in French or in English?" Jinyoung asks, voice cracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"In French, please,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaebum replies. Jinyoung nods and takes a deep breath, walking past Changkyun to kneel by Jaebum and take his hands in his before reciting word for word Changkyun's message to Jaebum. And Jinyoung sees just how it affects Jaebum from the way he grips Jinyoung's hands tight to the sheen in his eyes, finally getting more than one sentence from his brother in a very long time. Once Jinyoung is done, Jaebum mumbles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're welcome."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Past the point of no return," Changkyun begins to sing. "No backward glances. The games we played till now are at an end. Past all thoughts of 'if' or 'when.' No use resisting." Jinyoung feels himself smile and pulls away from Jaebum to stand up properly. "Abandon thought and let the dream descend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung crosses the stone, feeling his pants drip water, but ignores it in favor of coming to Changkyun, the only one who hasn't almost cried already. He patiently waits for Changkyun's next line, feeling contentment in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" What sweet seduction lies before us?" Changkyun sings, a gloved hand coming to cup Jinyoung's face. "Past the point of no return-- the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return." Jinyoung pulls out of Changkyun's touch and looks back at Jaebum before singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence." Jinyoung takes the part at the original pitch, taking Jaebum by surprise, who's eyes widen. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining; defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts." Jinyoung turns back to Changkyun and this time it's him that cups his cheek. "I've decided, decided." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits Jinyoung then that Jaebum can't hear Changkyun sing, so he tries to put even more of himself into his side of the performance, taking in a deep breath and singing like there is no tomorrow. "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question; how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into blood? When will the flames, at last, consume us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This song is strangely appropriate for the situation that they all find themselves in and while it doesn't fall in line perfectly, Jinyoung thinks it's a nice final send off for Changkyun anyway. Changkyun and Jinyoung lock eyes before beginning to sing as one, though Jaebum can only hear Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Past the point of no return. The final threshold; the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." For a moment it's quiet, only Jinyoung and Changkyun breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say you'll share with me. One love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude," Changkyun sings, beginning the final moments of the song. "Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too." Changkyun pauses and steps around Jinyoung, going to Jaebum and while Jaebum can't see him, he seems to know exactly where he stands. He places his hand on Jaebum's neck, right where the faded 'brother' mark lives and with a press of his hand, the mark is fresh again. Jaebum grits his teeth and holds firm throughout the pain. "Jinyoung, that's all I ask of--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's the final line. Changkyun doesn't get to finish in the on stage version because the Phantom steals Christine away from the stage before the proper ending. But here he doesn't get to finish as he simply fizzles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung stares at the spot where Changkyun used to be for a moment, almost unsure that he's really gone before turning to Jaebum who's now standing properly, looking to Jinyoung for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's moved on." Jaebum looks close to crying and Jinyoung finds Jaebum barreling into his arms, holding him tightly. Jinyoung doesn't complain at all; he's relieved that everything went smoothly and happy that he finally got to use his gift for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jaebum repeats endlessly into the crook of Jinyoung's neck. He pulls his face away from Jinyoung's neck, but only pulls away enough to look into Jinyoung's eyes and once again Jinyoung's breath is stolen away. Jinyoung pushes Jaebum's hair away from his eyes, showing off his anti-eyebrow piercing. They hold each other's gaze for a moment, tension building until it's snapped like a rubber band with Jaebum connecting his lips with Jinyoung's. And like that, everything seems to fall into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Changkyun moves on, Jinyoung isn't exactly sure what he expects to happen. He sort of expects Jaebum asking him out and becoming his boyfriend because of the kiss that they shared, but he doesn't really expect the play to do as well as it does. People come from all over France to see them sing, having heard of Jinyoung's ability to sing being that unlike anyone else. It’s such a good feeling. It feels like he's really accomplished the thing he's had his heart set on for such a long time. He hopes that his mom is proud of him. She hasn't been able to move on yet, but Jinyoung hopes that when he goes home he can help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing that Jinyoung sort of expects is that the Eternal Roses will die. They wouldn't have Changkyun's spirit keeping them alive anymore, so he's really not surprised when the flower Changkyun gave him, that had been living on his nightstand, starts to die. Jaebum helps him preserve the flower, pressing it into the pages of a notebook to last forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung starts to sneak into Jaebum's room at night to lay with him and sometimes they read the messages that Changkyun left for Jaebum, which makes Jaebum miss him in a bittersweet way. The marks start to fade and Jinyoung promises that once the year is over that he'll take Jaebum into Paris and pay for him to get Changkyun's final message tattooed onto his neck. That only makes Jaebum hold Jinyoung tighter, like he's afraid that Jinyoung will float away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun's final message to Jaebum included some new words which surprised Jinyoung. The original mark of 'brother' had been redone three times by Changkyun before it could completely fade away, but the new one says 'brother, i love you,' and when Jaebum realized that, he had cried. Jinyoung had too, even though he didn't know Changkyun nearly as well as Jaebum did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things aren't all bittersweet. Jinyoung really thinks he's going to fall in love with Jaebum. New love is like a flower and Jinyoung can't wait for it to bloom with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>